


Making A 'Doughnut'

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic for Dragonfire. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making A 'Doughnut'

Ace McShane let herself fall slightly behind this sexy red head called Melanie Bush, whom she had just met and who was now walking with her back to her room. She admired Mel's nice ass, she could tell Mel was primarily Hetrosexual...but Ace had turned a few girls before now. She smirked to herself as a plan formed in her mind.

"We need to go left here."

She said indicating a passageway.

"There's an ice blockage up ahead so we got to go the long way around."

Ace smirked slightly knowing where this passage would lead.  
"After you then..."  
Ace smiled and walked down the passage way, she lead Mel along the winding passages of Ice World. A few minutes later they were in a more secluded spot.

"Phew"

Ace said mimicking tiredness.

"I forgot how much of a long walk this is. Let’s stop for a moment Mel."

She said sitting on one of the railings. Mel shrugged and settled beside Ace. 

"So..."  
"Give me a kiss Red."

Ace said moving into kiss Mel.   
"What... what do you think you're doing?"

Mel asked, side-stepping neatly. Ace laughed and quickly corned Mel between her and a railing.

"What I'm doing red is...kissing you… You know my lips press against your lips, you add some pressure I add some pressure. You murmur how no man has ever kissed you as good as I kiss you..."

She said leaning in again for a kiss. Mel ducked again. 

"Who said I wanted to?"  
"No one."

Ace said catching her arm and gently but firmly holding her.

"But I want to....and I think you kind of want to as well...so.... kiss me...what harm is one little kiss going to do? If you don't like it we don't have to do it again and we can just carry on like nothing happened."

She smiled softly at Mel.

"Come on Red live a little.... Kiss a girl once in your life and see how it feels."  
Mel sighed softly. 

"You won't give up, will you?"  
"Not when I really want something Red, no."

She put an arm around Mel's back.

"Come on Red let’s kiss."  
Mel sighed. 

"Fine."  
Ace smiled and gently but with a little force brought Mel close to her and then slowly and lovingly lent in and kissed her on the lips. Mel returned the kiss, a little shy. Ace murred into the kiss and pushed Mel back up against a wall and applied a little more pressure to the kiss. Mel mewed weakly. Ace kissed her for a little while longer before breaking the kiss.

"So Red how was it?"  
Mel shrugged. 

"Okay I guess?"  
"Just okay?"

Ace asked.

"Mmmm maybe I need to kiss you again...and in a different way."

She lent in again this time not just kissing Mel but claiming her lips as her own. Mel mewled weakly. Ace pressed even more against Mel. Gently she slightly rubbed her body against Mel's. Ace eventually broke this more force full and sexual kiss.

"Well..."

She purred.

 

"Am I as good or better than the men you've kissed?"  
"Good, I guess?"  
"Good enough to maybe let me... see your tits?"

Ace asked softly stroking Mel's hair at the same time.   
"Here?"  
"Yes...here."  
"I... couldn't."  
"Why?"

Ace asked softly with a hint of sadness in her voice.   
"What if someone finds us?"  
"They won't Red... this is way out the way of the main corridors. No-one’s going to be coming down here."

She nuzzled Mel's neck.

"Please Red... show me them."  
"I..."

Mel faltered then sighed. 

"Cover me if someone does turn up?"  
"I promise."

Ace said stroking Mel's face. Mel nodded, hesitant even as she moved to undo her own shirt. Ace purred softly with excitement and anticipation. After a second pause Mel let the shirt drop, flushing a bright red. Ace gasped.

"Red..."

She breathed.

"Your gorgeous..."

Then before Mel could respond or react Ace lent down and began to suckle on one of her perky breasts. Mel had begun to respond, her words lost as she let out a low gasp of pleasure. Ace looked up at Mel.

"Red...."

Ace put her hands on her T-shirt and pulled it off over her head revealing her breasts to Mel.

"Here are mine."  
Mel remained silent, taking her time to look them over, a slow and somewhat seductive smile crossing her lips. 

"And you said I was gorgeous."  
Ace smiled and brought Mel back into a kiss and began running her hands over Mel's chest.

"Red... what do you think about.... lesbianism?"

She asked as they kissed and fondled. Mel had purred into the kisses and yet her answer was sweetly innocent. 

"I've... never tried it."   
Ace murred and nuzzled Mel's neck and breasts.

"Would you like to...I mean with me.... here?"  
"Yes."

The word startled Mel a little, but it was true.   
"Oh Red... I'm going to be soo good to you. Now let’s get you out of those silly clothes."  
"O...kay?"  
Ace began undoing Mel's jeans. Mel blushed but let Ace remove them. Ace purred and kissed Mel's legs and thighs.

"Red your amazing.... It's a crime you've never been with a woman...only a woman could truly appreciate this body."

She stood up and removed her own jeans and underwear. Mel smiled shyly.   
"Bend over the railing Red."  
Mel slowly moved to do just that. Ace stood behind Mel and gently and teasingly ran a finger over her ass and inner thighs.

"Red....Have you ever been with a teenager?"  
"No..."  
"Mmmm then this will be a double new experience for you...first time Lesbian sex and first time with a teenager."

Ace lent forward and whispered in Mel's ear.

"Cus I'm just 16."  
"And yet, you know so much...."  
"I never said I was a good girl...."

Ace purred teasingly and knelt down and began to lick Mel's clit. Mel moaned weakly. Ace murred in response and licked a little harder.

"Mmmmm we've got to get you nice and wet for what I have in mind..."  
Ace's words and actions resulted in further moaning.   
"Want to know what sexy things I have in mind for you?"

Ace purred as she licked Mel's clit.   
"O...Okay?"  
"I'm going to play my favourite sex game with you...."Hide the fingers."

She purred between licks.  
"W... what is that?"  
"It's were I slowly but surely insert all my fingers into you.... and maybe even my whole hand."  
“O...Oh."  
"Mmmmmm I think your wet enough."

Ace purred and stood up and let Mel see her flex the fingers on her right hand.

"Ready my sexy Red?"  
"Yes..."  
Ace smiled and lent forward and licked Mel's spine before inserting one finger into her. Mel mewed softly. Ace purred at this sound and inserted a second finger.

"Tell me honestly Red... am I better than any of the men who've had you?"  
"A.... a few."

Mel admitted, struggling not to moan again.  
"Just a few? I'm not the best lover you've ever had?"

She mewed adding a third finger.   
"I've only had a few... men."  
"Did they rock your world?"

She asked as she began making a c'mere movement with her three fingers in Mel.   
"N...no."  
"What about me Red?"

Ace purred. Inserting a forth finger.   
"Yes."  
"Yes what Red?"  
"Yes... you rock my world."  
Ace smiled and kissed Mel's back, leaning over to nibble slightly on her ear.

"Red...."

She purred softly in her ear.   
"Ace..."  
"Can I fist you?"  
"You can... try."  
Ace smiled and kissed Mel's ear. She withdrew her finger's slightly and closed her hand into a fist and started to push it into Mel's womanhood.

"Take it Red..."  
Mel mewled weakly. Ace kept pushing until Mel's womanhood yielded and her fist slid into Mel.

"So Tight."  
Mel mewled softly, still fighting not to let herself collapse. Ace seeing Mel's knees shaking reached around and under her stomach and held her by her waist to keep her up right. She then set a slow, firm but loving pace as she fisted Mel. Mel mewled wantonly. Ace kept her pace at a steady rate. She looked up and smirked at what she saw.

"Hey Red... look up in front of you.... our reflections."

Ace was right, Mel and Ace and their activities were perfectly reflected in the ice wall. Mel did just that, mewling softly. 

"Oh."  
"What do you see Red?"  
"Happiness."  
"Explain?"

Ace said with a quizzical smirk on her face.   
“I think... you may be the first person to truly see me."  
"How do you mean?"  
"You knew I needed something... I didn't even know myself."  
"Oh Red."

She bent down and kissed and nuzzled Mel's hair and neck. Mel purred sweetly.  
"My little Red-headed Doughnut…"  
"Just yours."  
Ace smiled and knelt down behind Mel as she continued to fist Mel.

"Mmmmm let’s see if you are a squirter Red."

She purred opening her mouth just in case she was a squirter. Mel soon hit her climax, and did indeed squirt.


End file.
